JXBM: Give In
by thechokesonyou
Summary: ONESHOT. Batman goes to see the Joker in Arkham... What he doesn't know is why. The Joker seems to have an idea. (Joker x Batman smut.) Based after the events in The Dark Knight.


It was the night that everything changed. Of course, no one had ever expected it to happen like that, or at all. But… Once it happened, it was hard to think that life could go on any other way. It was like the events of the past week were building up to this. Their entire lives had been building up to that exact moment. They had found their purpose. Of course, only one of them thought that. The giggling man was sitting on the floor of his cell, his feet kicked out and his head lolled back against the white wall. The laugh had started small, a little rumble in his chest but as he thought of the events of the evening, it turned into an all out cackle. Oh, he was so pleased.

On the other end of the spectrum, the man in black was staring into the abyss of a large cave, his face still as stone. He hadn't spoken to anyone since. He hadn't said a word. He was too ashamed to speak. What had he _done_?

The memory crashed again hard. It had been replaying over and over again all night. He grimaced as it consumed him once again.

**The hallways of Arkham Asylum were silent and dark. The Batman's boots clicked loudly on the tile as he walked with purpose. He knew his destination by heart, taking the turns without thinking twice. Solitary was close. The dozens of security gates opened automatically for him. Everyone knew the Batman was clear. When he reached the white door to solitary confinement he wrapped a gloved hand around the handle and awaited for the buzz to let him in. **

**As soon as he heard the alarm sounding him in, he yanked on the heavy door and walked into the dark cell. **

"**I **_**knew **_**you'd come, sooner or later," A high but malicious voice cooed from the darkness. The Batman didn't reply, not knowing what exactly it is he wanted to say. Why had he come? Pure anger? "Oh, come on. I know you didn't come just to **_**silently fume.**_"

"**You've taken everything from me," The Bat growled in a vicious, torn tone. **

"**No," The Joker whispered. "I didn't. It wasn't **_**me.**_ **I had **_**ideas **_**but they had **_**actions. **_**They did it."**

"**You were the one that planned everything," Batman hissed.**

"**So what?" He asked. The Bat heard shuffling steps as the man stood from somewhere in the cell. Batman froze as he felt the man's presence circling him in the pitch black cell. "You've come to exact your, uh, re**_**venge? **_**Didn't think that was your style… You know there's nothing you can do. Beat me, sure, but what will that accomplish? We both know I can **_**take it,**_" **The Joker hissed in the Bat's ear, making him flinch. "Kill me? You don't have the guts. All that's left is **_**acceptance**_**." **

"**Never," Batman growled, whirling around and grabbing the Joker's form by the collar of his Arkham jumpsuit. He giggled, which only proved to infuriate him further. "I've never hated someone as much as I hate you." Maybe that was a lie. He never thought that he could hate someone more than the man that killed his parents, but the raw fury he felt now… He slammed the Joker against the wall and felt the pressure as his head knocked on the tile. The Joker started to laugh now and the Batman roared, throwing him down onto the cot. **

"**Don't hold back, Bats!" He screamed, happily. "Tell me how ya **_**really **_**feel!" **

**The Batman growled, kneeling on the bed and shaking the clown angrily. He could see his silhouette now, his eyes starting to adjust to the darkness of Solitary Confinement. "I hate you," He snarled, his fist raising and slamming into the clown's face. "You garbage!" Another punch. "You deserve -" Hit. "Everything -" Backhand. "I do to you!" **

"**Hit me," The Joker growled, his high pitch voice disappearing and turning into a vicious growl. "Hit me harder, then!" The Bat listened, slamming his fist down onto his painted face again, right in the jaw. The clown coughed, spitting off the mattress, but he was chuckling lightly. The Batman froze when he saw the look of bliss cross his victim's face. He really was sick if he was enjoying this. Batman dropped him unceremoniously and turned to the door, resting his head against the cold metal, panting for breaths. "Why'd you come?" The Joker asked, breathlessly. "There's a reason. Even if you don't know it yet."**

"**I don't know," The Batman gasped. "I don't know."**

**He gasped as he felt the Joker grabbing him from behind and flipping their positions. He was surprisingly strong, and he never would've guessed it. Batman grunted angrily as the clown shoved him down on the stiff mattress, holding him down by his neck, his hands closing around his throat painfully as he straddled him. "We're gonna figure it **_**out,**_" **He hissed, popping his t and licking his lips. **

**Batman grunted, struggling to push him off, and as they fought… The Batman realized that the Joker was… Aroused. Terror flashed in his eyes at the disgusting realization. He had to get out of here. He needed to leave. "You sick bastard," The Batman grunted against the Joker's hands. **

**He grinned furiously. "This is the **_**climax **_**of it all, Bats. **_**This **_**is why you came." He had known all along that the clown's obsession with him was more than just a strange enjoyment. But he had never assumed… Never… The Joker ducked his head and forced his scarred lips against Batman's, making him growl in disgust. The Joker moaned, giggling into the Batman's mouth, devouring him whole as he asphyxiated him. His tongue wound inside of his partner's mouth. **

"**No!" The Batman gasped, forcing the clown's hands off of him. Joker snarled as he landed on the floor and Batman followed him down, slamming his fist down over and over on the madman. "You disgusting psychopath!" **

**He laughed wildly. "Don't lie to yourself!" **

"**I'm not!" He growled.**

**The Joker's hips thrusted up against his armor, and in his distraction, he flipped the Bat over and busied himself with forcing the belt off of him and digging inside of the clothing. "We'll see about that," He snarled viciously. **

"**Don't touch me!" He couldn't escape the clown's grip but struggled with everything he had. He hissed angrily as his hot fingers wrapped around his shaft. "**_**No!**_"

**The clown giggled wildly as his fist worked the Batman's flaccid member, feeling it twitch at the stimulation. "You want me, Batman, don't you dare fucking lie to me!" He roared. Disgusted, Batman tried to shove him off, knocking him backwards into the cot. **

"**You freak," He spat.**

**The clown growled, standing up. He was so close to his goal. He'd waited for this much too long. The Batman would not stop him. He slammed his fist into the Batman's face, and his other hand grabbed hold of his stiffening cock, jerking it fast. "I'm not a **_**freak,**_" **He growled, and then grabbed the Batman by his cowl, slamming it into the wall. Batman saw stars, his vision swirling. The Joker turned him around, throwing him onto the cot. Batman groaned, unable to figure out where in the room he was. The Joker, with bared teeth, tried to force the armor down, over the Batman's thighs. He struggled, but the Joker was more determined and he had him mostly stripped easily. **

"**Stop!" The Batman moaned, his head woozy. He was sure he had a concussion. He felt the Joker's hands grabbing at his bare skin, cupping his balls and sliding up his shift, making it harden even further. He hated the way his body reacted to his touch. He grimaced angrily, but could hardly move without his vision swirling. **

"**Give in," The Joker hissed sensually over his ear. "You want this. It's why you're here."**

"**Not even slightly," He groaned. **

**The Joker chuckled, shaking his head, ignoring the Batman's lies. He knew better than anyone what lust looked like and he knew that Batman felt it for him. Even if he didn't see it yet. He would. And soon. The Joker unzipped his jumpsuit and freed his own erection. It was rock hard, and just as furiously passionate as it's owner, ready to take Batman. The Joker had been ready for a long time. The head of his cock prodded the Batman's asshole, about to push in and claim him. He knew he was his first. He had to make this… Memorable. "Relax," He hissed, grabbing his hips as he worked the head inside of him. The Batman grimaced, unfathomable pain blossoming in his back entrance. This could not be happening. **

**When the Joker got his head in, they both felt relief - Batman, because now it was the easy part, and Joker because… God… He groaned loudly. The Batman was so tight. "So **_**tight, **_**so…" He moaned. "So good."**

"**No," The Batman sobbed into the cot, weak from the blow to the head. "**_**No.**_" **As the Joker worked his cock slowly into his tight entrance, the Batman groaned, a throaty growl. He couldn't deny the awful pain of the pleasure that he got at the fullness. The Joker gripped Batman's cock and jerked it with his fist as he pushed himself inside, a wide smile on his face as he tilted his head back to the heavens. Batman hated himself in that very moment. He hated that his cock was fully hard in his enemies hand, that he was relaxing his muscles to further let the Joker inside of him. He was ashamed, and that shame made his stomach twist. But… The pleasure was glorious.**

"**Oh, Bats," He murmured. "You like it, don't you?" He was finally buried inside to the hilt and braced himself for the first real thrust. He pulled his hips back, making both of them moan hard and then he violently thrusted back into him, fucking him at a rough, angry pace. The Joker gritted his teeth as he shoved his cock deep into the Bat, grimacing at the amazing feeling. "God, you are so **_**fucking tight. **_**I call being on bottom next, though," He growled, his fists grabbing Batman's hips hard. The image of Batman forcing his cock into the Joker made Batman groan unwillingly, his cock twitching at the pleasurable image. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He wanted to do it. He wanted to fuck this piece of shit into the ground. He wanted to own him, to humiliate him in the one way he could think of. **

**He cried out in pain and awful pleasure as his cock pulsed in the Joker's palm. Warm, thick cum shot out onto the cot and onto the tile floor as the Bat's orgasm overtook him. He collapsed against the mattress, letting the Joker have his way with him. His thrusts were hard and painful inside of him, but the Batman welcomed it. It was passion, and he never could've imagined it any other way with him. "Fuck," The Joker growled. "Admit it, Bats. You needed this. You needed me to show you." Batman groaned wordlessly under his assault, and the Joker cackled happily. "And now you're never going back! **_**This **_**is how it's supposed to be!" With a few more hard thrusts inside of him, he released his load into the Batman, jets of his seed coating his insides. "Oh," He murmured. "Oh, yes."**

**The Batman panted underneath him as the Joker collapsed against his back, breathing just as hard. "I hate you," He whispered.**

**The Joker purred in his ear, satiated, "I know, Bats… I know."**


End file.
